jungle_book_3dfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wishing Tree
Synopsis Mowgli goes hunting with the pack but a little trick by Phaona causes the Man Cub to lose his confidence, Tabaqui speaks of a tree that can grant anyone's wish. Mowgli decides to go there to have his wish granted but is there such a thing, the Man Cub heads to the Banyan Grove to find out. Summary Mowgli is with Akela and the rest of the pack hunting a wild boar, the leader tells the boy to make his move as he does the scene shifts to Baloo being worried about him with Bagheera telling him to stop worrying. As Mowgli returns he explains that he failed the test because Phaona tripped him up and scene shifts back to way happened. Just as Mowgli was approaching the boar, Phaona was hiding with a stick and trips him causing the hog to run away. Baloo and Bagheera consider talking to Akela about giving Mowgli a fair chance to prove his hunting skills as the two were talking to Akela he knew of the relationship between Mowgli and Phaona but agreed to give Mowgli another chance and hold his grandson back. Meanwhile, Tabaqui told Mowgli of the Wishing Tree but the boy became skeptical about it until the Jackal said,"I made a wish not to feel pain" and tried to prove his point by jumping into a pile of thorns and pretending to laugh about it. The boy was still skeptical about until the mentioning of Phaona made him change his mind, so they made it to the Banyan Grove and the jackal told Mowgli to make to the trunk of the tree hug it tight and say his wish out and clear. As Mowgli made his way in Tabaqui leapt around trying to get thorns out, at the time Baloo and Bagheera returned to tell Mowgli the news, but discovered that he was gone with Tabaqui. However, they were more worried about Shere Khan and had to find him before the tiger did. Mowgli finally made his way to the trunk and made his wish but he was unsure if the tree heard him, suddenly Shere Khan appeared wanting to tear Mowgli apart. Then, Tabaqui caught a spider wanting to eat it as a snack as well as talking about how he trapped Mowgli at the "Wishing Tree'' unknown to him that Bagheera and Baloo were walking behind him hearing everything. Enraged Baloo grabbed the jackal by the tail and forced him to tell them where the tree is, as the struggle continued the tiger mentioned that the tree wasn't magical just an old tree. But, Mowgli didn't cared as he tried to get away as Tabaqui tried to lead them to Mowgli; Baloo hoped Tabaqui wasn't leading them on a wild goose chase and to his luck her remembered where the tree was. At the time Mowgli found his way into a small crevasse; stuck a small branch into the tiger's mouth and made his way out to find a small bird. The bird lead Mowgli to how it got in and soon had an idea, tired of the jackal's forgetful memory Bagheera and Baloo hanged Tabaqui by a tree until he would finally take them to Mowgli. To get the tiger to leave Mowgli acted as the "spirit of the wishing tree" and worked from the top of the tree he saw Baloo and Bagherra who was relieved that he was okay and Mowgli the good news about having another hunting test. Soon after the scuffle with Shere Khan, the boy realized if he could handle Shere Khan, then he could pass his hunting test. With his confidence restored during his second test hunt, this time he was ready and didn't fall for Phaona's trick and was given a place among the pack much to his friends delight. Trivia *Mowgli goes hunting with the Wolf Pack for the first time. **This is the first episode where Mowgli gets tested. **Also when he uses a spear. *Mowgli's second fear is revealed. **His first fear was in "Who is the Bravest?" *This title is a reference to a wishing star. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 1 Category:Episodes starring Mowgli's Wolf Family Category:Episodes focusing on Mowgli